percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Willow woods
Ella Willow Woods the main protagonist in the book series the trickster queen and narrator has known as daughter of ate goddess of mischief the counsellor of ate cabin known as the trickster queen for her pranks with the Hermes cabin history she never knew her mum or dad through her life living on the streets learnt ways of surviving by herself pickpocketing people stealing from shops were her main ways of surviving till on night were she got caught she got taken to an orphanage where she would escape every night to steal and get back by sunset where she gave the food to the orphans this happened every night till she got caught in the act like when she was caught stealing a mans watch this time it was food for the orphans straight away with punishments learnt another skill of hers while happening another kid found them and tried to save her when the orphanage manager pulled out a knife which was really a sword to kill her with poison pouring out by the tip of the dagger the orphan ran in front of her getting stabbed the orphans last words were run after getting up she ran to her room getting her stuff and jumping out the window not knowing what was gonna happen the trickster queen the black night what have i got myself into you must be thinking what am i talking about well lets start from the begining willow was walking home from stealing when she heard sirens which was bad she started to run of but they caught up when caught they took her to a prohanage and thats where her story starts personality as a orphan she learnt to hate most people especially the rich they acted snooby and too good for the poorer people she stands for what she says which can lead to many things like shouts at her slaps etc though she can be nice deep down she is really lazy and not bothered but good at stealing like when she stole zeus watch which stops time fatal flaw her fatal flaw is that she can't trust anone even her best friends know nothing about her except a fe things which makes her mysterious and secretive which makes people feel uneasy apperance she has short straight hot pink hair which when on quest went black with brown stips and pink dip dye which her hair started to grow more and her stormy grey eyes which people at first climpse thought she was a daugther of athena but she was not which she would prove them wrong each time like she did to reyna which she died her stuff pink and grey and said i kiss minevas butt everytime i see her which reyna went crazy abilities demigod abilities adhd - giving her posssesion of supernatural relfexes which no human would have meaning she can fight quickly 'dislexia' - she is only able to read greek style text while english text is all mixed and gumbled up 'sword fighting skills' - she is able to take down anyone using her sword and shield while training or capture the flag she could go against the best and be at there level and they would of taken years but she learnt quickly demigod abilites from godly parent mist abilities - meanining she can control the mist to disquise anything of hers or herself to look like someone else construction magic - meaning she can create anything she can think of like a shield or sword enhanced theft abilites - like hermes kids she can steal anything quite easily and loves to prank people lock malipulation - she can unlock and lock any lock their is on doors or safes she can take anything like when she stoll from the bakery in new york name etymology willow can be spelt in greek ιτιά willow meaning graceful weapons *an celestial imperial and stygian sword mixed with those metals making it very light but powerful so it can harm any monster human demigod or immortal *an imperial dagger given by hazel and frank from camp jupiter *a celestial metal sheid which was made by leo valdez as a present *a chaos metal thorwing knives given by chaos himself as a present relationships romances *leo valdez *nico di angelo friendships *leo valdez *nico di angelo *leah vladez *percy & pennelope jackson *frank *hazel *reyna *jenny & jason grace *thalia grace *travis and conner stoll family chaos maker of the unvierse (dad) eris goddess of strif ( grandma ) ate goddess of michief ( mum ) deliah daughter of hemes ( adopted sister ) gods apollo god of sun artemis goddess of the hunt hermes god of messengers hestia goddess of the hearth trivia grew up on streets got saved by a boy named oli white son of loki has hay fever problems loves mexican tacos and mckdonalds loves exploring good at sword fighting once beat percy at sword fighting Category:Greek Demigod Category:Main Protagonists Category:Children of ate Category:Children of Chaos Category:Females